The Story of Red
by slywriter450
Summary: Read as the PLC fights the secret organization "Team Fusion", what does this organization have to do with Red Satoshi, and where does the World Wide Pokemon Tournament Fit into all this. Read to find out, in the Fanficiton, The Story of Red. Romance in the far future.


Red's Story

**SlyWriter450**

White. That was the only thought that traveled through the native of Johto. For the last three days the young traveler from New Bark town, Ethan, had been climbing the treacherous Mt. Silver.

Looking up, he saw the same stormy gray clouds, that had seemed to follow him for the last day and a half. They seemed as though they were in a loosing battle of keeping the precipitation in the sky, and could bust open and release torrents of water at any second.

The First day of his travels, Ethan had started from the base of the mountain (at 800 ft. above sea level), and had made a relatively easy climb. He had started the climb at dawn, and had made monumental progress, until he had to stop for lunch, were he had enjoyed sandwiches, with his ever faithful Howndoom and Feraligator. It was just 15 minutes after this break for lunch that he had broken into the Blizzard front.

There were 3 fronts that constantly shifted around the Center of Mt. Silver. The Dessert, Blizzard, and the Thunder. They each held a centralized extreme of the climate that they were named after. This was one of the main problems that detered travelers to abandon the climb, because they could strike at any time, and were constantly in motion, so there was no way to avoid them.

This also caused problems with the wild Pokemon. The Pokemon that were able to live through the harsh ever changing climates, were hardened by the weather, and the other Pokemon, in effect forcing them to champion level statuses.

Another problem often faced by Climbers were the local steel types/geographical mineral deposits. This made trying to navigate on the mountain insane, for even the most advanced PokeNavs, had trouble getting a reading anywere on the Mountain, combined with the Pokemon and nature constantly terraforming the entire upper half of the mountain you had no land marks.

This is where we find the Current Champion of Johto climbing the Mountain, for a single reason.

_Flash back_

Ethan was flying through the sky on the back of his Crobat, heading to the predetermined meeting place. Coming upon a large gray tunnel entrance, Ethan guided Crobat down for a landing.

Upon reaching the ground, Ethan dismounted Crobat, and returned him to his pokeball. Turning to the underground entrance Ethan proceeded. In the center of the concrete wall, there was a 2 meter by 2 meter door way that led to a dimly lit hallway.

Upon entering the concrete doorway, Ethan stopped mid step to let his eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. The room had a bank of four computer phones (the one that are shown in the anime in the Pokemon center), and a man with orange red hair that was leaning next to a bolted code locked iron door.

"Ethan, we've been expecting you," The figure said as he stood from his previous position.

"Lance, it's good to see you, I expect that everyone else is already here?" Ethan greeted his red haired companion.

"Yes, they all arrived yesterday. Did anyone follow you here?" Lance questioned.

"No, I made sure. I took Crobat, so that no one would be able to follow us."

"Alright, lets go in and greet everyone else, we just finished up lunch, and we have some leftovers if your hungry," Lance told Ethan as he turned to the lock and entered the code that was known only to the other champions, and a select group of League officials.

The second that Ethan got through the two-way vault door, he was hit by a wave of welcomes from several familiar faces.

"HEY! Ethan finally showed up!" A man with flaming red and brown hair, that was wearing a poncho yelled out to the room signaling Ethan's arrival.

"Hello Ethan my boy, now we can finally get the meeting under way," A rather short, kindly old man said.

"Alright Mr. Goodshow, just give me a sec to grab something to eat and I'll be right over to the chamber," Ethan responded to the President, and director of the Pokemon league.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw his childhood friend and rival Lyra.

"Oh, hey Ethan. How was your trip here?" Lyra asked Ethan.

"Tiring, but it was alright," Ethan replied as he opened the fridge, and grabbed one of the sandwiches. "I have to go get to the meeting, or else all of the old geezers will get mad at me, I am already late."

"Ok, but we will talk later," she told him.

As Ethan entered the Chamber, he surveyed the room. There were 13 individuals in all sitting around a circle type table. All of the seats with the exception of 2 were filled with many people from different back grounds, and fields. There were the 5 other champions, the representative of the Devons CO. (Steven Stone), Professor Oak (Blue Oak), the leader of the Pokemon Rangers (Will Despon), Green Leafon, Mr. Goodshow, Scott of the Battle Frontier, and finally Brandon of the Battle frontier. Ethan took his seat in between Lance, and Wallace.

Mr. Good show cleared his voice and called the meeting to order, "Alright, I am calling the meeting of the PLC to order. (Pokemon League Council) The first order of, discussion would be the talk of the new organization that has been labeled as Fusion. The beginning of the discussion will be lead by Ethan champion of Johto, who has spent the last 3 months on reconnaissance monitoring the classified individuals."

"Alright, When I was on my first journey, as I had been in the forests that were on the South East bank of the lake of rage, I had met up with lance on the purge of the remaining Team Rocket gang members. We raided the base, and had hit the center of the bunker, where Lances intel suggested that the Leader, Giovanni, would be located. Upon taking the compound we found a decoy member, that was taking the place of Geovanni. His code name was IQ, and he was the brains behind the Rocket gang." Ethan explained to thought full faces. "He was then taken into custody by the G-Men," Ethan continued nodding toward Lance. "Well 6 months ago he escaped from prison, and went underground for 4 months. We know of 3 main operatives of his that have been doing his large dirty work, with lower level grunts of the organization doing small pieces. We have captured several of the smaller grunts, in all 6 of the League regions and the three regions under ranger control. They seem to know nothing, so they have been no help in interrogation, and have apparently never even met IQ. We as of this point still do not know the groups intended goals, but they have seemed to be interested in the leagues, and more specifically the league champions. All of the leaders, IQ and his 3 underlings all have only one known connection. Unfortunately this connection, cannot be reached."

At this point Prof. Oak, spoke up, "Well who is this mysterious connection?"

"Ah, that would be the late Kanto Champion Red Satoshi," Ethan answered.

"Oh God, we're dead," Green stated while Blue just seemed to nod as he tried to clear up a visible head ache.

"He is so going to kill us," Blue stated.

"Can we be filled in please Profs.?" The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona asked.

"Alright, but this information can not leave this room, no mater what happens until the subject of the matter decides that it is acceptable to become so," Prof. Oak stated in a calm and steely voice. With nods of each persons heads he continued. "After the event that forced Red Satoshi to end his Journey and take a spiritual trek on Mt. Silver, which later ended in his 'Death'," Blue said with air quotes around 'Death'. "Green, my grandfather Samuel, Lance, and my self, climbed half way up Mt. Silver to convince Red to come down from the Mountain. This resulted in a battle where red ahd thrashed the 4 of us in a battle, and decided that he wanted to be dead to the public."

"What! Why!" Were the aggravated responses from the PLC.

"You have to understand, that plenty of people were trying to climb the mountain to the peak, to challenge Red. After achieving 16 badges, any one was eligible to climb. This resulted in hundreds of accidents that left people injured. In some cases the injuries were fatal if they even made it back," Lance calmly explained. "This is why Satoshi decided that he needed to be 'Dead' for people to stop trying to challenge them."

"Then tell him to come down and get to the meeting," Will, of the rangers said.

"Easier said then done," Blue responded. "Even if you could get to the peak, which is neigh impossible, due to the climate, and Pokemon, he probably would be to stubborn to even listen to you."

"Alright we will discuss how to handle Red, later. The next topic of discussion we need to cover, is Ethan's proposal that we have been informed of prior to this meeting," Mr. Goodshow transitioned. "The idea of creating a world wide tournament, including the 48 gym leaders, the 24 Elite members and the 7 champions including the x-champion Steven Stone. All in favor use your voter. (a small electronic device, used to count votes. i.e. the device would have an o and an x button for the members to vote)"

The vote count was 12 for and 2 against with 1 un-attended.

"Alright that settles it, Scott, Lance, and I will start working with the 6 leagues, to start setting up the new Pokemon League. Strategically I would say that we should set up the destination for Lumiose city, Kalos."

"I agree, I will be awaiting news from your people Mr. Goodshow," Diantha spoke up.

"Alright now lets decide what to do with our info on Red Satoshi," Mr. Goodshow commented.

"I think I should go and try to convince him," Ethan stated shocking a few. "I believe that I would be the best for trying to navigate and hike up the Mountain, and try to change his mind."

"Well I agree with Ethan on this one," Lance stated his opinion. " I have been on the other side of the arena from this kid, and trust me it isn't fun. He can handle himself."

"Alright, all in favor of Ethan going to meet with Red, vote now," Goodshow commanded.

The resulting vote was 10-4, with Ethan going in favor.

"Alright Ethan pack your bags, and high tail it to Mt. Silver, after Lance gives you a briefing."

Present

And that was how Ethan ended up in this situation.

After another two hours of hiking and at some points rock climbing, Ethan rounded another bin and Came upon a silhouetted figure.

There he stood.

RED.

**Hey Doods,**

** This is Sly writer here, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fanficiton, The Story of Red. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me some feedback in the reviews, and/or PM's if you choose. Follow and Favorite for more chapters. If you have read my other story Lucas' Story, chapter 4 is currently being written, but with finals, writers block, and this story floating around in my head, it has been a while to write it but I am almost done with it. One more big push and I should be done. **

** Well this is all the Rambling I have for today.**

** Thanks again for reading, and have a wonderful day.**

**SlyWriter450**


End file.
